I'm Sleeping In Your Arms
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse feels that the world is on her shoulder, but she finds peace in Joseph's arms...This is the most romantic story I've ever written...


**I'm Sleeping In Your Arms**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Author's Note:** This is a story for Laura (OSUSprinks) for her birthday. Happy Birthday Laura!:-) You're the best beta in the world!:-) Thanks for everything!:-)

It was a beautiful summer afternoon, the sun shined brightly through the palace windows and the air was hot, but Clarisse was depressed.She felt like the world was on her shoulder…

She was in her office, sobbing desperately when Joseph knocked on the doorHedidn't wait for her answer and just stepped in…

'Good Afternoon, Your Majesty. I've just popped in,'cos… What's the matter?' asked Joseph when he suddenly saw her teary eyes.

'Oh nothing,nothing. Just…' said Clarisse and started to cry again.

Joseph quickly stepped closer and hugged her… She didn't push him away, just snuggled in his arms.

'Sshh!' said Joseph softly while he held her tight. 'It's all right. It couldn't be so serious.'

'I'm sorry Joseph. I just…' cried Clarisse.

'Tell me what's the matter. What happened? Bad news or…' tried Joseph.

'No. I just… I… I'm shaking and crying for no reason… I accidentaly dropped my pen and I started to cry…'

' I see. What's bothering you?' asked Joseph while he made small circles on her back to comfort her.

'I don't know exactly… Everything… the paperwork, it's always more and more, and there is the dinner with the Spanish ambassador. We have to talk about the new railway contract, but I know nothing about railways and… and what if the parliament asks me about the new spa in Pyrus, I didn't read the documents yet, I haven't got enough time, I'm alone with all the problems…' cried Clarisse.

'Ssshh darling. And you're not alone. You have Charlotte and me of course.' said Joseph and lifted her face up a bit. 'I'm here with you. I'll help with the paperwork, Charlotte will call a railway specialist, and if anything happens at the parliamentary meeting, you will simply ask for time, and we will discuss the problem together, right?' asked Joseph with a smile.

'Oh Joseph. What would I do without you?' smiled Clarisse.

'So are you feeling better?' asked Joseph softly.

'Yes, much better.' answered Clarisse and looked in his eyes. 'You called me 'darling'…'

'Oh I'm sorry, just…' started Joseph but Clarisse interrupted him.

'No. It's all right. Just you've never called me 'darling' before, that's all.' smiled Clarisse.

'I called you darling, 'cos I…' but he didn't finished the sentence. ' Well if you need help, I mean if you feel depressed just call me. Anytime. Ok?' asked Joseph and cupped her face gently.

'Ok.' answered Clarisse softly while she looked in his eyes and Joseph… He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't dare so just left her in the office…

OOOOOOOOOO

The day went by fast, and soon it was late at night. Joseph was laying in his bed trying to sleep, when his door slowly opened and Clarisse came in…

'Your Majesty! Clarisse! What's the matter? Is everything all right?' asked Joseph surprised and wanted to get up.

'Please don't get up! I'm not here 'cos of a reason of state.' smiled Clarisse weakly. 'I just… I'm not well again, and you said if I need you, I mean your help… so…'

'Of course. Come here.' said Joseph and gently tapped the bed.

Clarisse stepped closer and slowly sat down.

'Do you feel cold? You're shaking…' said Joseph worriedly.

'Yes I do. It's quite cold in here.' smiled Clarisse.

'Come. ' said Joseph and he lifted up the blanket,

'Well…' she hesitated for a moment then finally said 'Right, just for a few minutes…' smiled Clarisse and laid down next to him, now they were both under the warm blanket. 'But don't think I'm here 'cos…'

'No. Of course not.' said Joseph quickly. ' I didn't think of it.' Hetried to be convincing.

'Really?' Clarisse teased him.

'Well just for a moment, but… Hey, I'm just joking.' smiled Joseph.

'Ok. I believe you.' smiled Clarisse and turned around, now she showed her back to Joseph.

'How are you feeling?' asked Joseph and started stroking her arm.

'Well… Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.' answered Joseph.

'Hold me!'

'Oh… right.' said Joseph and moved closer to her…

Now he was laying behind Clarisse and held her tight, his hands were around her body and she put her hands on his… She was in his arms…

'I hope I'm not disturbing you.' said Clarisse softly.

'You never disturb me. I'm glad you're here.' smiled Joseph and gently kissed the back of her head, while Clarisse smiled. She had never felt better in her life. She was warm and safe in his arms, it was so relaxing…

They were laying like that for a few minutes and trying to sleep, when Joseph suddenly said something…

'I love you.' whispered Joseph softly.

And Clarisse… She just smiled and stroked his hand gently.

'I love you too.' whispered Clarisse.

Now she could feel his smile against her back… He gently kissed her shoulder and pulled her closer…

Soon they both fell asleep… and Clarisse was sleeping in Joseph's arms dreaming about the future with him…

The End

Author's Note: Thanks for reading.And now please review!:-)Thanks!:-)


End file.
